The Powers That Be
by WhiteShoePrincess
Summary: Dexter is forced to move with his family to the city of Townsville where he must start all over and try to fit in.


The Powers That Be

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Dexter's Laboratory or Powerpuff girls and I don't plan on profitting from this. This is just me excercising the powers of boredom upon an audience of readers. Thank you.

Dexter sat in the back seat of his dad's old beaten down car with his arms crossed and a deep frown on his face. The only thing that helped the situation was that Deedee wasn't there to pester the living crap out of him. The worst thing that didn't help? He was starting high school and he was sure he would be quite the opposite of popular. He had to seal the book case door to his lab closed so the new home owners wouldn't find it, but he couldn't get rid of the inkling feeling that they would find it anyways. At least he could bring one thing that brought him comfort. He held up the small device with the lightbulb and turned it on for a few seconds before pressing the button again to turn it off. A billboard with a tiny old man who seemed overly cheerful read "Welcome to Townsville". Letting out a sigh he yanked at his seat belt.

"Why in the world did we have to ever move here?" Dexter muttered as he looked out the window to see a park filled with happy families.

"Because dear, you're father's promotion needed him to move here." His mom answered with a sunny smile.

"B...but I don't know anyone here..." Dexter pouted.

"Oh I'm sure there are lots of people here that would love to get to know you." his mom answered as she let out a yawn.

They parked outside a cream colored house with a dark brown roof. Next door was a strangely shaped white block house. Dexter stood there looking at it as he scratched his head a bit until a slightly loud, but friendly voice interupted his train of thought.

"Hiya neighbor!" A tall, retangular man shouted as he was trimming his own rose bushes.

"Umm...hello." Dexter said awkwardly.

"Are you and your family just moving in? I'm Professor Utonium." The retangle man said holding out a hand for Dexter to shake.

'Oh my Action Hank! I'm living next to a professor!' Dexter thought to himself anxiously as sweat went down his brow. 'I must not blow this!'

"Ah, so you're a professor eh?" Dexter said shaking his hand. "I am Dexter teen genius. It's a pleasure meeting you sir. Do you actually make your living as a-" Dexter stopped mid sentence as he saw a blond haired teen in a tight blue and black dress fly and land right next to the professor. "Wh...what the..."

"Hey professor, is it okay if a few friends stay over tonight?" the blonde girl spoke very girlishly and behaved a lot like his sister Deedee. "We have a ballet performance to rehearse for the show tomorrow if that's okay."

"So wait a minute, how does she have super powers?" Dexter said aloud as he scratched his head.

"Oh my gosh! We have a new neighbor?" the girl squealed in excitement. "I'm Bubbles a Powerpuff girl. It's nice to meet you." the teen spoke excitedly shaking his hand. Dexter's eyes almost went to her breasts that were bouncing up and down but forced himself not too remembering what happened last time.

"Ah yes, it's nice to meet you too." Dexter said nervously as he shook her hand.

"I'm sure my sisters will be happy that we don't have villians for neighbors anymore too." Bubbles sighed happily.

Dexter raised an eye brow.

"Villains? What kind of villians?" Dexter ask feeling a bit curious now that he was starting to feel less nervous.

"Oh a whole family of them, they tried melting your head and broke everything in our house didn't they professor." Bubbles said looking at the professor.

"Heh, yeah they sure did." the professor said tugging at his shirt collar and looking as if he was recalling something that he'd rather forget.

"Oh well, at least there aren't as many villians as bad as I've had to face." Dexter waved his hand grateful that at least there was something he wouldn't miss in his old town.

"Oh...umm I'm sorry but that's kind of the opposite. I don't know what villians you've faced being a normal person and all but we deal with some pretty bad villians over here." Bubbles said looking sympathetically at him.

"Excuse me sister, but I am Dexter teen genius. There is no villian that can handle this." Dexter said as he pointed to his head.

"I'm not your sister and you obviously just moved here if you think you've faced off with evil worse than I have." Bubbles huffed with a slight frown at Dexter.

"Oh yeah? You wouldn't last a minute in my old city." Dexter yelled.

"Dream on!" Bubbles screamed as Buttercup flew down holding a soccer ball under one of her arms.

"Now now you two I'm sure you can both get along since we're neighbors now." Professor said as he finished trimming his yard and set his trimmers down.

"I guess it would be silly if we both just kept arguing. Besides we haven't really seen what both of our capabilities are in the crime fighting arena so friends?" Dexter said as he held out his hand for Bubbles to shake.

"Hmm...okay you do have a point." Bubbles said shaking Dexter's hand.

"Care to join me for a game of Galaga?" Dexter asked as Bubbles got a confused look on her face.

"What's Galaga?" she asked making Dexter's eyes widen and jaw drop.

"What the...how...It's only the greatest game of all time!" Dexter said as he took Bubble's hand and lead her into his home.

"Dexter! Dinner time" Dexter's mom called out into the front yard.

"Yes mother, can my friend come over for dinner too?" Dexter asked his mother politely as he jestured towards Bubbles.

"Why sure she can dear. I made meat loaf for dinner tonight and her family can join us as well." his mom shouted cheerfully.

"Professor, would it be okay if I joined my friend for dinner?" Bubbles squeeked cheerfully.

"Yes, you two go ahead. I'll save you some left overs if you want them." the professor said as he put away his lawn equipment.

As Dexter and Bubbles went inside his new house was already well furnished, clean and tidy just the way mom always liked it. She was clearly germaphobic as she always wore rubber gloves all the time. He just wore the rubber gloves all the time because it made him feel like a real scientist and he didn't like getting chemicals on his hands when doing experiments.

"So Bubbles, what do you do for fun?" Dexter asked curiously as they sat at the kitchen table.

"I mostly hang around at the mall and my friends. I'm in a cheerleader. What about you? What do you do for fun?" Bubbles chattered cheerfully as Dexter's mind went instantly to his annoying sister's stuffed animal and doll collection.

"Oh the usual stuff. On week ends if I don't feel like working on anything scientific I'll head down to the arcade to play a few video games and get a slice of pizza."

"Me and my sisters had a video game made after us." Bubbles admitted blushing slightly.

At this Dexter almost spit out his drink, but then he quickly swallowed it painfully gulping it down.

"You're in a video game? What system is it for?" Dexter asked in amazment.

"Playstation two...I think we also had a few games for the gameboy as well...ah well." Bubbles said as she took a sip of milk.

"Well I'm glad you two seem to be getting along well because I made a special dessert for our big move here." Dexter's mom said with glee as she set down a warm pie in the middle of the table and set out some bowls. "Who wants apple pie and ice cream?"

At this both Dexter's and Bubbles eyes lit up as if it were Christmas morning.

"Oh, I'd love some!" Bubbles said enthusiastically. "I'll help serve the ice cream if you'd like."

"That's really nice of you dear but..." Just as Dexter's mom said this Bubbles had scooped out the ice cream and served it in everyone's bowls. "Ah thanks." She finished saying after everyone's eyes went to the size of dinner plates at the feat she just pulled.

"Uh so Bubbles how long have you been able to do that." Dexter's mom asked as she sat down to her pie and ice cream.

"Ever since I could remember I've had them." Bubbles said cheerfully.

"It must be cool having super powers." Dexter said as he took the last bite of his pie.

"Eh, it's okay but it's a lot of responsibility." Bubbles sighed. "Everyone expects you to save them all the time when something goes wrong."

"I guess that would get old after a while." Dexter said giving her a sympathetic smile.

"Tomorrow's Saturday and it's still summer vacation. Do you want to do anything tomorrow?" Bubbles asked grinning a bit.

"Hmm...go to the library?" Dexter asked giving a slight blush.

"Sure, I'll even show you where it is." Bubbles said excitedly. "I need to go soon since the professor's probably waiting on me, but I'll be over first thing in the morning okay?"

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow." Dexter grinned feeling a sense of accomplishment. He finally made his first friend in town and with a girl his age no less. Maybe this big move wasn't such a disaster after all.

"Thanks for dinner tonight Mrs. Dexter's mom. It was yummy." Bubbles said as she got up to leave. "Can I help any with the dishes or..."

"No no, you just head on home and have a good night dear." Dexter's mom said insistantly. "And also you can just call me mom if you want. That's what all Dexter's friends usually do."

"Hehe, thanks mom. Good night." Bubbles said as she left and flew over to her house.

As she entered the professor was reading the paper.

"How did dinner with your new friend go?" The professor asked after taking his pipe out of his mouth.

"Oh...it went well thanks." Bubbles said as she got herself a drink of water.

"That's great dear. You should bring them over for dinner here some time." The professor said enthusiastically. "He seems like a nice kid so I'm not too worried."

"Oh professor, you always worry too much." Bubbles said rolling her eyes.

"It's my job, I'm your dad." The professor said chuckling a bit.

"Good night dad." Bubbles said flying up to her room to get a good night's sleep.

Laying down in her comfortable bed covered in blue sheets and a quilt Bubbles wondered what tomorrow would bring with her new friend as she dozed off into slumberland.

To be continued...


End file.
